Ben 10: Mundo con Alienígenas en Navidad
thumb|left|300px|Opening Especial de Navidad Datos Estreno: 24 de diciembre. Fecha de Regalos: 25 de diciembre. Esta película viene luego del episodio Sunder Tiene la LLave Sinopsis Luego de que Ben escapara diversas veces de Vilgaxia, ahora se encuentra en su casa. Estaba seguro de que Vilgax no iba a volver a molestarlo y ya no lo quería ni ver. Albedo estaba sentado en la cama de Ben, se quitaba sus zapatos para luego acostarse y prender la televisión. Albedo: Oye Ben, hay algo interesante en la televisión humana, porque no he visto nada interesante. Ben: Pon Cartoon Network, ahí siempre hay algo bueno que ver. Albedo: Ok. Albedo puso Cartoon Network y resulta que estaban dando muñequitos de navidad. Albedo: Todo lo que dan son cosas de navidad. Ben: Qué estraño, ellos solo dan "Consejos de Fin de Año" cuando es navidad. Ben chequeó el calendario y vio que era 24 de diciembre. Ben: '''¡Ohhh! con todo este afán de escapar de Vilgax, no me he dado cuenta de que hoy es navidad. '''Albedo: ¿Hoy es Navidad?. Ben: Sí. Tengo que llamar a Gwen y a Kevin. Ben lo llamó: Ben: '''Gwen, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?. '''Gwen: Si, es 24 de diciembre. Ben: '''¿Qué voy a hacer? '''Gwen: ¬¬ No sé, eso te pregunto yo a tí. Ben cuelga y mira a Albedo, el cual esta mirando a Ben con una ceja levantada. Albedo: Llama a Kevin. Ben: Buena idea. Ben llama a Kevin y Kevin toma el telefono: Kevin: '''Aló, no sé quien es y no me importa. '''Ben: ¬¬ tenía que ser Kevin. Kevin: Ben, eres tú. Ben: No, es Santa Clous. Kevin: '¬¬ Qué chistoso, ¿Qué quieres?. '''Ben: '¿Por qué tan amargado?, se supone que yo debería estar mas amargado que tú, en este momento. '''Kevin: Y.Y es que, no tengo a donde cenar, aquí en mi casa no harán cena de navidad porque no hay dinero. Ben: '''Y.Y yo no se que haré, pero de seguro mi mamá hará una cena. '''Kevin: '''Y.Y '''Ben: Bueno, vamos a Burguer Shack y veremos que podemos hacer. Ben colgó y ALbedo preguntó: Albedo: '''¿Qué dijo? '''Ben: '''Tenemos que ir a Burguer Shack- Dijo Ben seriamente. Ben se montó en su Mark10 y se fueron a Burguer Shack. Una vez alla, se encontraron con Kevin y se sentaron en unos asientos afuera. '''Kevin: Bueno te decía....... Ben: Espera, ordenaré una hamburguesa. Kevin: ¬¬. Albedo: Me traes unas a mí. Ben se dirigió a la ventanilla en donde esperaba un hombre flaco, con bigotes y un gorrito de navidad. Hombre: Bienvenido a Burguer Shack, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? Ben: '''Ahhhhhh sí, bueno yo quiero una Hamburguesa y ...(Ben mira a Albedo), una papas fritas que tenga mucho picante. '''Hombre: Algo más. Ben: ¬¬ ¡No!, aunque bueno, quiero un refresco rojo, que sea de Country Club. Hombre: Su orden hace 300$. Ben: =O!, es un robo, toma. Hombre: '''Gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto y Feliz Navidad. Ben se fue a la mesa con la comida rápida en una bandeja y se sento. '''Ben: '''Ok Kevin, decías. '''Kevin: Como decía...... Albedo: Dame mis papas fritas. Kevin: ¬¬ Si ya no hay mas interrupciones, puedo continuar. Albedo: Lo siento. Kevin: Como decía, no tengo donde pasar la navidad y mi mamá no creo que vaya a hacer cena. Ben: 'Pero ustedes pueden ir a cenar a mi casa, estoy muy seguro de que mi mamá va a hacer cena. '''Kevin: '¿En serio, crees que a tu mamá no le importe? '''Ben: No. Kevin, de la emoción se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a su amigo. Albedo con la boca llena miro y pensó: ¡''Rayos! a mí nadie me abraza, ¿Por qué será que nadie me quiere?, yo quisiera tener amigos y que me amarán y que ¡mis amigos me abracen!'' Kevin: Oye, pero además de cenar ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Ben: Hmmmmmm, creo que hay uno amigos con los que quiero pasar la noche buena. Ben sonrió. En Francia se encuentra Santi y le llega la invitación, Santi sonrie cuando la lee, pero él no puede ir a la fiesta de Ben, así que manda a unos alien de él para que compartan con Ben: ROCKSILM.jpg Fusion M4 HumungoEc numero3.png Yannick Juki pose oficial.png Mandó a dos alien y a un amigo llamado Yannick Juki. Estos chicos tomaron un avión directo a Bellwood desde Francia, Ben se encontró con ellos en el aeropueto. Ben: Genial, ya llegan una parte de mis invitados. Albedo: Seee ¬¬, bueno, ¿Crees que a tu mamá no le importe que hayan tanta gente y .....bueno alienígenas. Ben: '''????? creo....qué.....no le importará. Antes de que estos chicos llegarán, Ben había invitado a mas personas que él sabía que la pasarían genial en su casa y que lo necesitaban: En Argentina, a Bruno, mejor conocido como Brunoheroe, Ben le llamó a su celular: '''Ben: Hola Bruno, ¿Qué tal estás?. Bruno: Genial. Ben: ¿Puedes venir?, quiero pasarme la navidad y esperar los regalos de Santa con mis amigos. Bruno: ¡Me alegro de que me invitaras!, pero quiero pasarmela en mi casa, pero tranquilo, te enviaré a uno amigos que se que, también ansias ver. Ben: :). Bruno le envió a Ben a unos aliens: Fango.png Hidrorayo.PNG Diamante maximo.PNG Ben luego llamó a Skater, un chico que se encuentra en Chile: Ben: Hola Skat.......... Skater: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ben: Eres el chico que cree, que porque en Burguer Shack no aceptan en efectivo, crees que son unos ladrones. Skater: No lo creo, yo se que es un robo. Ben: Yo también xD, bueo, quiero que vengas para aca en Bellwood que vengas a mi casa para pasar la noche buena. Skater: Si, yo iré, pero porfavor pero que no vaya Paradox. Ben: ¬¬, se que en tu dimención Paradox no es tu amigo, pero aquí el es genial ;D. Skater: Esta bien. Skater se convirtió en Jetray y se fue directo a Bellwood, llegó en menos de una hora. thumb|left|miren la sombraSkater llegó mucho antes que el avión en donde venían los demás amigos de Ben. Ben: =O, llegaste pronto Skater. Skater: '''Me convertí en Jetray, que esperabas, sabes que es velosisimo. '''Ben: Sí. Skater: '''¿Invitaste a mas personas?. '''Ben: '''Claro. '''Skater: Genial =D. Ben llamó a Piedra, Piedra estaba en su casa viendo "El Expreso Polar", cuando sonó su BlackBerry Torch, Piedra lo tomó y vio en la pantalla que decía "llamada entrante de Ben Tennyson", Piedra respondió: Piedra: Hola. Ben: Hola Piedra. Piedra: ¡Vaya! ¿Me llamas para felicitarme?. Ben: No....Bueno si y....que quiero que vengas para acá a Bellwood. Piedra: '''=O! Ben, oye, no crees que hoy no es día para visitas. '''Ben: ¬¬no es exactamente una visita, quiero que vengas y me acompañes a mi y a mis demás amigos para que pasen la noche buena aquí en mi casa. Piedra saltó de su cama de la felicidad y dijo: Siiiiiiiiii! Luego apacó su televisión y se fue directo para Bellwood. Mientras los demás llegaban, Ben llamó a su amigo AFUA, para que vaya a su casa: AFUA: Hola, ¿si? Ben: ¿Dónde estás? AFUA: En mi casa en Lima, Perú. Ben: Pues ve corriendo al aeropuerto y ven para acá a pasar la navidad conmigo y mis amigos. Ben dijo eso y colgó el telefono. AFUA: ¿OK? Ben llamó a su amigo LV, mientras LV cogía el telefono Albedo le dijo: Albedo: Ben, ¿No crees que son mucha gente?. Ben: '''¡Shhhhhhhhh! no me dejas escuchar. '''Albedo: ¬¬. LV tomó el telefono y Ben le dijo que fuera corriendo hacia su casa y LV se fue directo hacia Bellwood. Ben llamó a Mario (XBenMegaxy) y le invitó también y este aceptó inmediatamente. Ben llamó por ultimo, pero no menos importante a Ken para que lo acompañará y aceptó. Ben ya había llamado a todos sus amigo y ya todos se dirigían a Bellwood. Mientras Ben hacia las llamada, Albedo se comía sus papas fritas, como Ben había terminado las llamadas, Albedo también había terminado su comida. Kevin estaba muy felíz y le preguntó a Ben: Kevin: ¿Gwen vendrá?. Ben: No sé, en su casa siempre hacen una cena. Kevin: Bueno :(. Kevin, Ben y Albedo se dirigieron a la casa de Ben, Ben se iba en su carro y Kevin en el suyo, ALbedo iba con Ben. Todos habían llegado a la casa de Ben, fueron corriendo a la casa a esperar a que ellos lleguen. Mientras entaban en la casa, ellos no tenían nada que hacer y pensaban: Ben: Ya sé, juguemos Mario Kart. Albedo: Amanecimos jugando ese juego ayer. Ben: Cierto. Kevin: Vamos a ver el especial de navidad de Cartoon Network como Piedra. Albedo: Esta bien. Ben: ¡Ohhhh rayos! se me olvido invitar a alguien muy especial a mi casa. Albedo y Kevin: ¿A quién?. Ben tomó su celular y se acordó que a la persona que iba a invitar, no tenía celular. Esa persona era de Vilgaxia (No es quien creen xD). Era una persona o más bien una criatura muy importante, era una persona que probablemente no tendría en donde pasar la noche ya que era una criatura muy solitaria, pero muy inteligente y fuerte, a Ben se le había olvidado invitar a Lobo, el gran lobo negro que estubo encarcelado en la prisión de Vilgax por Sunder y sus cazadores en el castillo de Vilgax para tomar su piel para llevarla al mercado negro. Lobo no tenía celular, Ben quería invitarlo, pero no tenía como, solo tenía una opción si lo quería en la cena y era ir a Vilgaxia en busca de él. Ben le dijo a Albedo y a Kevin: Ben: Tenemos que ir a Vilgaxia. Albedo y Kevin: =O. Albedo: Es en cerio, hemos escapado de allí muchas veces y ahora quieres ir. Ben: '''¿Cómo crees que olvidaría a mi amiga el Lobo Solitario? '''Albedo: ¡Rayos!. Ben se montó en el Camper 3 y se fue directo a Vilgaxia. Una vez allí, Ben con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención de Vilgax fue directo al castillo junto con Albedo y Kevin. En el camino al bosque de Vilgaxia, veían a las personas de Vilgaxia atareadas para la noche buena, habían personas de aquí por allá, corriendo, comprando pavos y pollos de ese planeta, compraban ensaladas en los supermercados, pescados, jamón glaceado, etc.... Albedo: Vaya, alla en Galvan Prime, no hay tanto movimiento, las personas llevaban a sus hijos a un centro, donde son cuidados por una niñera y son liberados a la hora de la cena, eso es hecho para que la cena de cada año fuera una sorpresa. Ben: Ok y como hacen para lo regalos. Albedo: Esperaba que preguntaras eso, bueno la comida de navidad esta hecha para que los niños se duerman y ahí aprovechan y ponen los regalos en los arboles de navidad. Ben: '''¿Y no creen en Santa Claus? '''Albedo: Si, pero el "Santa Claus" de cada planeta es diferente. Ben: ¿Hay mas de un Santa? Albedo: Si. Ben: =O! Los chicos habían llegado al bosque de Vilgaxia, puede que el planeta ese día este bulloso y con mucho moviemiento, pero el bosque era un sitio muy silencioso, no había ningun ruido y era un bosque muy oscuro, parecía que era de noche, pero era de día. Kevin: Oye Ben, se que quieres a tu amigo el lobo en tu casa, pero........ahhhhh.......esta muy oscuro y muy silencioso, ¡Siento que me obserban y no veo a nadie! ¡QuIeRo SaLiR De AquÍ! Ben: '''Eres muy ruidoso caya. '''Albedo: Lobo ni siquiera pertenece a este planeta, no creo que siga aquí. Ben: ¡LOBO!. Albedo: '''¡LOBO!. '''Kevin: ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!. Ben y Albedo: ¡Shhhhhhhhhh! frame|Yo lobo detrás de Kevin xD!Kevin: Es que tengo miedo-Dijo Kevin nervioso. Mientras Kevin hablaba, detrás de él, desde la oscuridad, solo se veían unos ojos observandolo. Albedo y Ben se quedaron mirando los ojos. Kevin: '''¿¡Qué miran detrás de mí!? Ben sin decir nada asustado, señaló a los ojos que estaban detrás de Kevin. Kevin miró hacia atrás y vio eso ojos. Ben se transformó en ETnator e iba a acabar con lo que sea que estuviera detrás de Kevin y cuando Ben iba a atacar, de entre la oscuridad salió Lobo. '''Lobo: ¿Ben eres tú? Ben: ¿Lobo? Kevin: Ahora dices que eres Lobo, despues que me hice pis en mis pantalones. Albedo: ¿Te hiciste pis en los pantalones? Kevin: ¡Siiii! Albedo: ¬¬ genial. Ben se destransforma y va corriendo hacia lobo y le da un abrazo. Albedo pensando: Sigo pensando que yo quiero a alguien que me abrace. Ben: ¿Cómo has estado? Lobo: Bien. Ben: Quiero que te pases la navidad en mi casa. Lobo: '''Acepto. Ben, Albedo, Kevin y Lobo iban al Camper 3, pero Lobo era muy grande. '''Lobo: No quiero ir en la nave. De repente a Lobo le salieron alas y prendió vuelo. Ben: ¡Rayos! yo nunca volé como lobo. Lobo prendió vuelo y Ben, Albedo y Kevin se marcharon directo a la Tierra. Cuando todos llegaron, Ya en el aeropuerto habían llegado los demás invitados. Ben: Ya estan aquí, genial. LV: seeee, oye ¿Qué hora es?. Piedra: Son las 8 de la noche . Ben: =O! tenemos que ir a cenar ya. Albedo: Y tú, no le dijiste a tu mamá que tendrías invitados. Ben: Se me olvidó. Ben fue corriendo a su casa y le dijo a todos que se quedaran afuera mientras el hablaba con su mamá. Ben entró a su casa y los preparativos ya estaban en la mesa. Ben: ¡OH NO! llegué tarde. Sandra: Claro que no hijo, ahora es que vamos a empezar. Ben pensando:Hablaba porque no hay comida suficiente para mis invitados. Ben salió corriendo y les dijo a todos que tendrían que esperar afuera hasta que la cena terminará y hasta que sus padres se fueran a dormir. La cena empezó y terminó. Todos estaban afuera y Ben salió dando la señal de que sus padres se habían ido a dormir. Todos entraron sin hacer ruido y se fueron al patio trasero de la casa de Ben. Todos compartían y reían mucho, muchos personajes se conocían y hablaban entre sí, los aliens que Bruno y Santi habían enviado compartían mucho. No había nada que comer, pues ni se había comprado comida y ni sobró nada de lo que Ben y su familia habían comido, para Ben la navidad se había hecho pedasos. De repente, llegó Gwen, y llegó con un pollo asado y junto a ella llegaron Julie, Azmuth, Paradox y Elena. Elena había llevado ensalada rusa, Azmuth llevaba pastelones de su planeta, Julie no llevaba nada, pero si llevaba a Ship y por ultimo Paradox traía unos pedazos de pizzas de otras dimensiones. La comida había llegado y eso daba muchos motivos de ser felices. Todo marchaba muy bien, Ben creía que lo mejor de la nnavidad eran los regalos y esperaba con ansias a que Santa llegara. Mientras todos disfrutaban, llegaron los "Grinchs" de la navidad: Vilgax, Six Six, Seven Seven, Vulcanus, Sunder y (para sorpresa de todos) Aggregor. Ellos llegaron para hacer un gran desastre, Ben no se transformó en nada y se acercó al lider de ellos. Ben: Vilgax, ¿Qué rayos es esto?. Vilgax: Una pequeña invasión xD. Ben: Por Dios, es navidad. Vilgax :/ ¿Y?. Ben: ¡Qué no quiero que arruinen esta estupenda navidad!. Vulcanus: :´( yo nunca he celebrado la navidad. Six Six: Ayuca (yo tampoco). Aggregor: ¡Que ternura! no sean tan bebés y.......snifsnif.........yo quiero comer pollo con mis amigos.......snifsnif. Ben: ¿Aggregor, estas llorando? Aggregor: No solo se me entró una pajita en el ojo. AFUA: ¬¬ Está llorando. Ken: '''Si, lo está. '''Mario: '''Y miren a Vilgax, Vilgax se hace el que no escucha, pero también le veo los ojos aguados. Todos miraron a Vilgax y este tenía los ojos aguados, tenía ganas de llorar ya que él tampoco a celebrado la navidad. '''Ben: Escuchen, pueden quedarse y disfrutar la navidad aquí. Vilgax: ':´), pero no te acostumbres que la próxima semana vendré por tí. '''Ben: ':´) y yo la próxima semana, patearé tu trasero. '''Vilgax: ¬¬. Todos comían pollo, Lobo estaba sentado en un lado tranquilo y solo, él veía la luna llena y empezo a aullarle. Ben lo escuchó y se acercó a él. Ben: ¿Puedo aullarle a la luna contigo?. Lobo: Si. Ben se volvió lobo y empezó a aullarle a la luna, Albedo los vio e iba con ellos pero Elena se le acercó y abrazo a Albedo, Albedo sintió unas ganas de llorar de alegría. Luego de ese abrazo, Albedo besó la frente de su nueva novia, Elena, y se marchó con Ben y Lobo. Albedo se dirigió a ellos y se transformó en lobo y empezó a aullarle a la luna junto con Lobo y Ben. Los demás que se encontraban comiendo y compartiendo, al escuchar el hermosos sonido que hacian estos lobos al aullar tuvieron la idea de cantar villansicos así, pero había un problema y era que ellos no eran lobos. Skater: Yo quiero ser un lobo y aullar hermosamente para cantar los villansiscos. Lobo: Sino me equivocó, Ben y Albedo no eran lobos hasta que los nanaites de Van Kleiss hicieron que mutara, yo no tengo nanites, pero si sé que hay un Omnitrix con la capacidad de mutar el ADN y convertirlos en eso. Ken: Si, eso es una buena idea. Ben hablando con el Ultimatrix Supremo: Ben: Omnitrix, conviertelos a todos los humanos en lobos, código 000 conviertelos 0. Omnitrix: Función aceptada, exparsir ADN de Lobo alienígena. El ADN fue exparsido por una enorme onda verde por toda la casa de Ben y el ADN lobuno relleno el ADN de todos y se convirtieron en lobos. Para cuando la onda de ADN terminó, todos los humanos fueron convertidos en lobos, todos menos Paradox ni Elena, Julie, Gwen y Kevin. Elena no fue convertida en lobo porque ella no era exactamente una humana, ella era hecha de Microchips, Kevin no quiera tener pulgas encima así que absorvió un poco del suelo y se protegió, Gwen no quería ser peluda era tan delicada que tampoco quería serlo (no saben de lo que se perdía xD) y Julie no fue convertida porque Paradox no quizo que ella se convirtiera y la protegió con un escudo. Piedra.png Juan Cruz Nuñez.jpg Mario x.jpg AFUA.jpg LV.jpg Mega negativo.jpg Julie: ¿Por qué yo no soy una loba?. Paradox: Porque no eres Shakira xD. Julie: ¬¬, yo quiero ser loba y cantar villansiscos con ellos. Paradox: No puedes, es que el joven Ben ya exparció demasiado ADN, y el no sabe lo que puede pasarle a su Ultimatrix Supremo. Ben: No fue tanto, solo convertí en lobo a Kenedy, Mega Negativo, AFUA, LV, Mario y a Piedra. Azmuth: ¿Seguro que solo fue a ellos?. Ben: Si, el rayo no salió de la casa. Paradox: ¿Ellos eran los únicos en la casa?. Ben: '''Si. '''Azmuth y Paradox: ._.". Paradox: Mejor no le decimos nada y que se entere después. Azmuth: ¡Que niño! Todos eran lobos, Lobo se sentía muy acompañado. Ken: Ahora vamos a cantar villansiscos, es muy tarde, se que despertaremos a muchas personas, pero de alguna manera hay que matar el tiempo, además cuando regresemos ya Santa Claus habrá pasado. Piedra: Que buena idea. Los chicos (bueno, los lobos) fueron a cantar villansiscos a cada casa que veían. Primero fueron a la que estaba enfrente. Todos: Auuuuu auu Auu, auu auu auu, auu auu auu auu auuu (con ritmo navideño), auuu auuu auu auuu auuu. Vecino: ¡Callense!- Dijo mientras tiraba un zapato por la ventana. Y así paso en cada casa que se paraban a cantar, solo en una fue diferente que le lanzaron una cubeta de agua a los lobos. Azmuth: Dejen de molestar a los humanos que viven por aquí, son como las 3 de la mañana. AFUA: '''=O! Santa ya debío haber pasado por la casa de Ben. Todos corren de vuelta a la casa de Ben, Ben como lobo entra muy cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido y que sus padres no se enteren de la fiesta. Ben ve en el pequeño arbol navideño de la casa y no hay nada. Luego Ben sale tal y como entró a la casa al patio y se encuentra de nuevo con los chicos: '''Julie: ¿Y que tal? Ben: Vacío. Todos: :(. Lobo: Quizás a Santa le gustan los arboles mas grandes. Albedo: Puede ser. Lobo fue a un bosque y de un solo tiron arrancó un enorme arbol y lo llevó a la casa. Ben: Lobo, pónlo con mucho cuidado, que mis padres no oigan ningún...... (Sonido de ventana rompiendose). Ben: '''Ruido. Lobo pone el arbol de navidad y dice: '''Lobo: '''Fue sin queres queriendo. Gracias a Dios, los padres de Ben no se despertaron. Bueno, una vez puesto el arbol grande, todos se marcharon y esperaron a que Santa les dejará sus regalos. Azmuth, recostado boca arriba sobre el pelaje vrede de Ben dijo: '''Azmuth: No sé, porque mejor no se acuestan y se duermen hasta mañana y mañana de seguro que el arbol esta lleno. Ben: '''Que no lo entiendes, de esso se trata la navidad, de la comida y los regalos, tengo que esperar a que llegue Santa, luego es cuando me dormiré. '''Azmuth: Mira a tu alrededor, todos se han quedado dormidos, incluso Paradox y que hay de Vilgax, miralo como duerme bajo ese arbol que tienes allí, tu deberías dormir. Ben: Si quieres duermete tú, yo esperaré. Azmuth: Cuando es que este niño madurará, lo conozco desde que tiene 10 años y no a madurado casi nada.-Dijo Azmuth casi susurrando (pensando en voz alta). Todos dormían en el patio de Ben, bajo la luz de la luna, todos los humanos estaban en su forma lobuna. Los invitados (Mario, LV, Piedra, AFUA, Ken y Mega Negativo) dormían juntos; Gwen y Kevin tambien dormían juntos; Ben y Azmuth dormían en el mismo lado, Vilgax dormía bajo un arbol solo; Six Six, Seven Seven, Sunder y Vulcanus dormían cerca de la piscina de Ben; Aggregor, al igual que Vilgax, dormía en un lado del patio solo; Elena estaba acurrucada en el pelaje de Albedo; Julie dormía cerca de Ben abrazando a Ship y los amigos aliens de Santi y Bruno estaban en la habitación de Ben jugando Wii (¬¬). Ben se desperaba por la llegada de Santa, todos dormían, incluso los aliens que estaban en el cuarto de Ben. Ben estaba muy desesperado, su pierna temblaba de los nervios, como Ben era un lobo gigante verde, la pierna al temblar causaba que el suelo temblara. Ben luego escuchó un ruido en su casa y se fijó en la ventana de sus padres para ver si eran ellos y vio que ellos dormían, los aliens tambien dormían, no podía ser, en el rostro de Ben se dibujo una sonrisa y rapidamente entró a la casa. Para sorpresa de él vio a Santa, pero de espaldas, el rabo de Ben empezó a moverse de lado a lado y sus ojos se pusieron bien redondos y dijo con alegría: ¡Santa!. ¿Santa?: ¿Jojojojo?. "Santa" voltió y resultó ser el viejo George con un viejo traje de Santa. Cuando Ben gritó, despertó a todos (menos a sus padres). Todos fueron corriendo a la casa de Ben para toparse con un Ben con una cara mas larga que la de un caballo y un George con traje de Santa. Vilgax: ¿Este es el Santa humano?. Ben: No. -Dijo con desepción.thumb|Esta Imagen originalmente es de Piedra Azmuth: Ben, tienes que entender que la Navidad no se trata de Santa y de comer. Ben: ¿Ah sí? entonces...¿De qué se trata?. -Dijo Ben con tristeza. Piedra: De estar con la familia. LV: Los amigos. Skater: Hasta desearles bien a tus enemigos. Ken: De ver el amor que existe entre todos. Mario: Celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús. AFUA: Compartir y demostrarles a todos que son importantes en tu vida. Ben: Con que, desde un principio he estado viendo lo que es la navidad al invitar a mis amigos y bueno....mis enemigos (Dijo Ben cuando miraba a Vilgax, Aggregor, Vulcanus, Six Six, Seven Seven y Sunder). Paradox: El joven Ben a aprendido una nueva lesión y tu que dijiste que el no progresaría pronto. -Le dijo Paradox a Azmuth. Azmuth solo se encogió de hombros. Ben: Bueno y dime George, me quieres explicar que rayos hace un veterano como tu en los Caballeros Eternos, vieniendo a mi casa con un traje de Santa. Sir George: Bueno, a los Caballeros Eternos nos gusta mantener al pueblo en paz y nunca revelarles el secreto de que existen aliens y yo voy llevando juguetes para que se convensan de que Santa no es un alien. Ben: '''??? ahhhhh! tu también eres pie grande. '''George: No, ese si que es un alien y con muy mal olor. Azmuth: Ay George y yo que creí que eras inteligente, por eso te dí Ascalón. George: ¬¬, bueno ya que estoy aquí....¿Les quedó algo de pollo o pavo de su cena navideña?. Ben: No, pero quedó un poco de pastelón. George: Me conformo. Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal y los que eran lobos dieron un fuerte aullido al mismo tiempo. AFUA era el cantante del grupo y empezó a cantar unas canciones y motivó a todos a cantarlas. Todos se fueron a dormir otra vez, y Ben se durmió mas felíz. A la mañana siguiente, eran como las 8 y media de la noche y todos seguían durmiendo, Ben se despertó y rápidamente y le dijo a todos que se fueran antes de que sus padres se despertaran. Para cuando Ben entró a la casa junto a los demás para limpiar el desorden antes de que se vayan, el arbol estaba lleno de regalos. Todos: ¡=O! Skater fue el primero en acercarse, tomó un regalo y dijo: Skater: Miren, este es para LV y este otro es para Ken. LV se acercó y lo abrió y era una nintendo 3ds, luego Ken se acercó y al abrirlo era una IPAD. Luego de que ellos abrieran sus regalos, todos fueron corriendo a ver sus regalos: Azmuth: ¿Una ropita de perro cachorro? no me simpatisas. Piedra: ¡Ohhh! Una aceptación del Gimnacio y del Club Nautico, Genial. Mario: Maravilloso, una Blackberry Torch, Piedra ahora no eres el único. Piedra: ¬¬. Vilgax: Tengo un regalo, deja ver, deja ver.....mmm......¡CARBÓN!. Ben: Debajo del carbón hay algo. Vilgax: Yo no asesiné a mucha gente en todo el año para recibir carbón.....espera....¿Qué dijiste?. Ben: Que debajo del carbón hay algo. Vilgax: =O! deja ver.......¬¬ no puede ser..medias de algodón para que no me de frío.....esto me suena que mi mamá fue que me lo envió. Aggregor: Ja, eso fue a tí, a mi me enviaron un cepillo de dientes....aunque...electrico. Vulcanus: ''';D Mucha Tadenita. '''Six Six: Gutaba luriti (A mi me regalaron un arma nueva). Seven Seven: '''Turi (Igual). '''Sunder: A mí me regalaron un Skateboard nuevo....y es de la línea de productos de Ben 10. Skater: A mi me regalaron un IPHONE 4. AFUA: '''Me regalaron una Play 3 con Call of Duty Black Ops y Call of Duty Moderm War 3. '''Ben: '''Yo las tengo, pero no me dejan jugarla. '''Azmuth: Mira Paradox tu tienes un regalo. Paradox: '''Deja ver que es, =O, es una nueva bata de laboratorio. '''Ben: A mí me dejaron, =O un...un.....nuevo juego de Mario n.n. Albedo: Deja ver que me dejaron a mí -Dijo Albedo mientras Elena lo abrazaba. Albedo: Genial, me dejaron una Xbox 360, por fin jugaré Banjo Kazooie Nuts y Conker Live and Reload. Elena: Me dieron la aceptación de la escuela de Plomeros que enseña ingeniería tecnólogica de Marte. Lobo: '''A mi me dejaron una mini Laptop. '''Kevin: ¡Uju! me dejaron un pase para ver la excibición de autos gratis. Gwen: A mi me dejaron un libro sobre matemáticas. Todos habían abierto sus regalos menos Julie, la cual no tenía en el arbol, ella estaba triste abrazando a Ship, Ben se le acercó y le dijo: Ben: Julie, no te sientas triste, no tuviste regalo porque yo no puse en la lista un regalo para tí, sino que decidí traertelo yo. Julie: ¿Y qué hay para mí?. Ben le dio a Julie una caja con varios agujeros, Julie lo tomó con cuidado y la caja saltó. Julie: Ben...¿Qué es?. Ben: Abreló -Dijo Ben con una sonrisa. Julie abrió la caja y resulto ser una mechamorp Galvanizada igual a Ship, pero de color rosa. thumb|400px|Shipy Julie: Ay Ben, eres tan tierno. - Dijo Julie dandole un abrazo a su novio. Ben: Se llama Shipy y creó que se va a llevar muy bien con Ship. Shipy vio a su alrededor y cuando vio a Ship se le acercó, lo olió y luego movió el rabo, Ship hizo lo mismo. Todos estaban bien felices con sus regalos y satisfechos, pero Ben se acordó de repente que todos debían arreglar la casa y marcharse antes de que sus padres se despertaran y se dieran cuenta de el desorden que su hijo había hecho mientras dormían. Todos recogieron y salieron afuera de la casa, cuando estaban afuera, Ben se despidió y convirtió a cada uno de ellos en humanos de nuevo. Ben despidio a los aliens y los llevó al aeropuerto para que regresaran con Santi y con Bruno. Ben se despidió de Ken, Mario, LV, Piedra, AFUA y Skater y los volvió humanos, antes de que ellos se fueran, Ben convirtió en humano a Lobo. Todos: =O. Lobo: '''Me veo genial como humano, pero dejame siendo lobo, me gusta ser salvaje y peludito :D. '''Ben: Ok. Luego los invitados se marcharon. Paradox y Azmuth se fueron juntos, Elena le dio un besito a Albedo y con sus Chips se fue, Julie le puso una correa a Shipy y a Ship, le dio un beso y un abrazo a su novio y se marchó. Albedo estaba sumamente felíz, se sentía bien amado por parte de Elena. Kevin y Gwen se despidieron y se marcharon en el auto de Kevin. Ben y Albedo volvieron a su forma humana, todo estaba muy bien hasta que la mamá de Ben llamó a Ben: Sandra: Ben, ¿Podrías venir un momento?. Ben: Claro mamá. Albedo: '''La oigo algo....no se....estraña, ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de todo?. '''Ben: No lo creo, limpiamos todo. Cuando Ben entró a su casa resulta que su mamá y su papá eran lobos. Sandra: Me explicas porque rayos me despierto muy peluda y con deseos de correr y escavar en la tierra. Carl: ¿Si?. Ben y Albedo: '''¡Ups! '''Ben: Bueno, adiós. Aliens *ETnator (Ben) *Jetray (Skater) *Rocksilm (Enviado por Santi) *Alien Perfecto (Enviado por Santi) *Fango (Enviado por Bruno) *Hidrorayo (Enviado por Bruno) *Diamante Máximo (Enviado por Bruno) Personajes Principales *LV (Debut) *Ken (Debut) *Mario (Debut) *Ben *Lobo *Lobo/ Humano (Debut) *Kevin *Gwen *Azmuth *AFUA (Debut) *Piedra (Debut) *Skater *Julie *Elena *Yannick (Debut) *Albedo *Albedo /Lobo *Ben/ Lobo *Skater/ Lobo *Piedra/ Lobo *AFUA/ Lobo *LV /Lobo *Mario /Lobo *Ken/ Lobo Secundarios *Hombre de Burguer Shack *Sandra *Carl Mascotas *Ship *Shipy (Debut) Villanos *Vilgax *Sir George (Debut) *Aggregor (Debit) *Six Six y Seven Seven *Sunder *Vulcanus Eventos Importantes *Es la primera vez que tantos personajes de distintas dimensiones y países se juntan. *Sir George hace su debut. *Se celebró la navidad. *Julie obtiene otro Machamorpho Galvanizado. *Todos se vuelven lobos. *Alien de diferentes series se unen y comparten. Curiosidades *Ben volvió a todos lobos, pero cada uno tenía un tamaño diferente aunque salieron de un mismo ADN. *Vilgax y los malos recibieron regalos aunque se portaron bien mal en el año. *Vilgax dijo que las medias le suena regalo de su mamá, por lo que la mamá de Vilgax al parecer vive. *Aggregor recibió un cepillo de dientes. *Lobo tiene alas, es un lobo gigante alado. *Lobo es mas grande que todos los demás, los demás son lobos gigantes, pero lobo es mucho mas grandes, quizás eso se deba a que lobo es un lobo de nacimiento y los demás fueron lobos debido a que el omnitrix lo convirtió. *Lobo es un lobo alado. *Los padres de Ben se convirtieron en lobos cuando Ben exparsió el ADN, pero solo se sabe hasta el final de la película. Créditos Gracias a todos los usuarios que se inscribieron y a los que no se inscribieron tambien por leer la película, los inscritos fueron: *'Santi10:' Inscribió a Rocksilm, Alien Perfecto y Yannick Yuki. *'Brunoheroe:' Inscribió a Fango, Hidrorayo y a Diamante maximo. *'Juan Cruz Nuñez:' Entró con Ken. *'Mega Negativo:' Entró con Skater. *'Piedra:' Entró con Piedra. *'XBen:' Entró con Mario (<- es broma, Mario es el apodo xD). *'Losvengadores229:' Entró con LV. *'AFUA:' Entró con AFUA. Las imágenes tomadas para este especial, fueron las de los aliens inscritos, el autor tubo permiso a tomarlas debido a que estos participantes inscribieron a sus aliens. El George con el traje de santa fue tomado con autorización de su creador el usuario Piedra, si lo quieren usar en algun especial de navidad o algo, deben preguntarle a Piedra no a mí. Las demás imagenes y el opening fueron exclusivamentes creadas por mí el autor y solo pueden ser usadas por los participantes de esta película los cuales las tienen en su discusión, para los demás si las quieren usar prestadas deben preguntarme o preguntarle a su nuevo posesor que son los participantes. Cast *'Juan Cruz Nuñez:' Como Ken. *'Mega Negativo:' Como Skater. *'Piedra: '''Como Piedra. *'XBen:' Como Mario *'Losvengadores229:' Como LV. *'AFUA': Como AFUA. *'Lobo Solitario29:''' Como Lobo. Categoría:Pelicula de Ben 10: Mundo con Alienígenas Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales Navideños Categoría:Especiales de Ben 10: Mundo con Alienígenas Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Mundo con Alienígenas Categoría:Contenido de Ben 10: Mundo con Alienígenas